handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Emilia Gudenburg/Image Gallery
Light Novel Hundred1 ci3.png|Emilia watching Hayato grope Claire by mistake Hundred1 ci4.png|Emilia fighting alongside Hayato against savage Hundred1 Ci2.png|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 01 Hundred1 Illus2.jpg|"Emile Crossfode" hugging Hayato Hundred1 Illus4.jpg|Emilia almost being found out by Hayato Hundred1 Illus6.jpg|Emilia showing her scar to Hayato Hundred1 Illus7.jpg|Emilia's variable suit being torn by Trenta Savage Hundred2 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 02 Hundred2 Illus4.jpg|Emilia in the bath with Hayato Hundred2 Illus5.jpg|Emilia in a dress on her date with Hayato Hundred3_Illus3.jpg|Emilia being hugged by Claudia Hundred4_Ci4.jpg|Emilia fighting alongside Hayato to stop an out of control Nesat Hundred4_Ci3.jpg|Emilia sneaking out of the open bath before being found by Sakura, Karen and Miharu Hundred4_Illus3.jpg|Emilia dressed as a maid being groped by Hayato Hundred4_Illus7.jpg|Emilia kissing Hayato during the fireworks Hundred5 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 05 Hundred5 Ci4.jpg|Emilia and Sakura protecting Hayato's new calibrated Hundred, while he faces off against Douglas Hundred5 Illus2.jpg|Emilia dressed in royal attire in front of Hayato Hundred6 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 06 Hundred6 Ci4.jpg|Emilia fighting back-to-back with Claire during the Third Attack Hundred6 Illus1.jpg|Emilia testing out the Air Ride alongside Hayato Hundred7 Ci1.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 07 Hundred7 Illus1.jpg|Emilia after falling on top of Hayato by mistake Hundred7 Ci3.jpg|Emilia and Hayato tending to Touka after being beaten down by Gert Hundred8 Ci2.png|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 08 Hundred8 Illus8.png|Emilia after getting the ring from Hayato, while Claire watches them in the background Hundred9 Ci1.png|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 09 Hundred9 Ci3.png|Emilia with Sakura, Latia, and Claire as Hayato and Fritz falls in front of them Hundred9 Illus4.png|Emilia showing her ring to Miharu Hundred9 Illus7.png|Emilia with Touka and Latia drinking flavored milk Hundred10 Ci2.png|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 10 Hundred10 Ci3.png|Emilia and Hayato arriving at the Lunaltia Base Hundred10 Illus6.png|Emilia interrogating Hayato about what happened at the Harvey Mansion Hundred11 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 11 Hundred11 Illus04.jpg|Emilia being groped by Hayato by accident Hundred12 Ci1.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 12 Hundred12 Ci3.jpg|Emilia in Full Armament facing off against a mind-controlled Claire in Full Armament Hundred12 Illus6.jpg|Emilia achieving Full Armament for Arms Shroud Hundred13 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 13 Hundred13 Ci3.jpg|Emilia in full armament (Arms Shroud) in the background Hundred13 Illus1.jpg|Emilia and Hayato found in a compromising position Hundred13 Illus5.jpg|Emilia in full armament on the viewing screen Hundred13 Illus8.jpg|Emilia interrogating Hayato about both Irina and Maria Hundred14 Ci3.jpg|Emilia enjoying the hot springs with Karen, Sakura, and Touka Hundred14 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 14 Hundred14 Illus6.jpg|Emilia talking with Hayato Hundred15 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 15 Hundred15 Ci3.jpg|Emilia being captured and shocked in front of Hayato Hundred15 Ci4.jpg|Emilia watches as Hayato and Claire kiss Hundred15 Illus5.jpg|Emilia in the background as Hayato prepares to use Zaneizan Hundred16 Ci2.jpg|Emilia among the featured characters in Hundred 16 Hundred16 Illus4.jpg|Emilia alongside Hayato Hundred16 Illus7.jpg|Emilia announcing her retirement and pregnancy Hundred16 END.jpg|Emilia joined with her daughter (Mito) and son (Kaito) Manga Manga Adaptation= Emile on top of Hayato.jpg|"Emile" landing on top of Hayato Emile Crossfode2.jpg|"Emile Crossfode" Emile Embarrassed.jpg|"Emile" embarrassed Emile Hayato Latia Fritz.jpg|"Emile" walking with Hayato, Fritz, and Latia Emile hugging Charlotte.jpg|"Emile" hugging Charlotte from behind Emile Pinching Charlotte.jpg|"Emile" pinching Charlotte's cheeks Emile thorws suitcase.jpg|"Emile" throwing Hayat's suitcase at him Hayato catches Emilia.jpg|Hayato catching an injured Emilia Emilia smiles Hayato is hit.jpg|Emilia thanks Hayato just before he's hit Emile Hayato variable suit.jpg|"Emile" helping Hayato prepare for his match Emile preparing to tell Hayato.jpg|Emilia preparing to reveal herself Hayato and Emilia.jpg|Emilia joining arms with Hayato as "Emile" Hayato and Emilia moment.jpg|Emilia and Hayato having a moment Hayato Emilia Karen.jpg|Emilia with Hayato and Karen Emilia and Liddy fighting.jpg|Emilia facing off against Liddy Emilia Arms Shroud.jpg|Emilia revealing her Arms Shroud Emilia Arms Shroud Boomarang.jpg|Emilia changing Arm Shroud into a boomerang Emilia Arms Shroud Scythe.jpg|Emilia changing Arm Shroud into a scythe Emilia Arms Shroud Scissors.jpg|Emilia changing Arm Shroud into scissors Emilia Arms Shroud Bow n Arrow.jpg|Emilia changing Arm Shroud into bow n' arrow Emilia_Gun.jpg|Emilia changing Arm Shroud into a rifle Emilia Jealous Upset.jpg|Emilia jealous about Hayato "flirting" with Claire Emilia Variable Suit Torn.jpg|Emilia's attacked by Trenta and variable suit torn Emilia calms a Raging Berserk Hayato.jpg|Emilia calms down a "Raging Berserk" Hayato FA Hayato N Barrier.jpg|Emilia is protected by Hayato using an N-Barrier |-| Radiant Red Rose= Anime Hundred Young Hayato and Emilia.jpg|Emilia with Hayato during the Second Attack Emil-crossford.jpg|"Emile Crossfode" Emilia_as_Emil.jpg|"Emile" smiles at Hayato Emilia_Hundred_Deployed.png|Arm Shroud deployed Emilia_Hundred_Artillary.jpg|Arm Shroud Dragoon Pods Emilia_Stumped.jpg|Emilia revealed to Hayato Hundred Emilia Crossfode.jpg|Emilia in a dress for her date with Hayato Hundred_Emilia_Finger_Wagging.jpg|Emilia wagging her finger Emilia_Dress.jpg|Emilia showing off her dress Emilia_looking_for_Hayato.png|Emilia with sodas looking for Hayato hundred-ep7-2016-05-16_018.jpg|Emilia cheering on Hayato much to Claudia's dismay Emilia_Noah_Ryu_dressed_as_maids.png|Emilia dressed as a maid in front of Hayato along with Noah and Ryu Video Clips Emilia Innocence Hundred.gif|Emilia multi Arms Shroud configuration Nakri Duo Varga.gif|Emilia facing off against Nakri Emilia Punch.gif|Emilia punching Nakri Category:Image Galleries